Operators may offer services hosted on or through an IMS network to CS-attached devices, which allows for certain IMS-based services (including supplementary services) to be consumed by such devices. Whereas delivery of an MT call originated by a calling party towards a CS-attached device is being contemplated as one of the IMS-based services, various problems arise with respect to managing such an MT call, especially where multiple MT calls may be involved.